bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Uchiha
Seth Uchiha was born in secret, the illigitimate child of Maddara Uchiha and Yugito Nii. His birth was an order from the high elders of Konoha who ordered Maddara and Yugito, who had no feelings for eachother besides that of being fellow ninja, were ordered to have a child together. He was born in hopes he would innherit Yugito's rennegan (A recessive trait) if his father had the sharingan, a Daojutsu that is said to be a devolution of the rennegan. However, he only inherited his father's sharingan. Marked as a failure he was going to be terminated and his eyes would be used for research. Yugito pleaded for his life but her pleas were ignored. However, Maddara saw great potential in Seth and convinced the elders to let him rasie Seth as his own. The elders agreed as long as Maddara never disclosed that he was the son of Yugito. Seth was pushed very hard by his father the first three years of his life. Maddara would use his Mangekyo Sharingan to put Seth in genjutsu daily where he would be forced to learn mental skills. By the time he was three he could read, write and knew the shinobi code in and out. It was at that time that his half sister, Minama was born. His mother, Yugito had married a man named Nedji Hyuga who posessed the Byakugan. His half sister had done what he could not. She had inherrited the Rennegan. When seth's chakra network had matured enough he began practicing ninjutsu. His Chakra type was naturally lightning and his uchiha blood had given him a fire stlye Kekke genkai. Practicing ninjutsu against his father he was pushed to the lmit daily. When he was four his father bagan using Genjutsu as a punishment for failure. When seth would not meet expectations, his father would put him in the phantom chains genjutsu in which he would be forced to watch his failure over and over accompanied by physical pain. One time Maddara put him in the "Demonic shackles" Genjutsu for nearly three hours. The effect it had on him was devastating. The moment he was released he began screaming and crying for the pain to stop. Maddara knocked him out to stop his screaming. When we woke, He couldn't stop shaking, didn't speak a word, didn't eat a thing for three days, Maddara, thinking Seth could die took him to a medical ninja to try to heal the psycological trauma. However, When Yugito found out what Maddara was doing to her son she was horrified and asked the elders for Seth's custody. With a husband in the highly respected Hyuga family she was heeded this time and Seth was given to her. Seth was shocked at how different living with his mother was than his father. His training slowed down significantly as he was allowed to do as he wished. He took a great liking to his baby sister, and though he was still young himself he had been forced to mature quickly and already had a very sinical and flat view of the world as well as haunting nightmares about what had happened to him in the demonic chackles. However, the damage had been done and he would never forget. As he was introduced to what a more loving family was like, he began to fear his father more and more. Maddara came to the villaige elders shortly before Seth's fifth birthday and insisted he be allowed to train Seth again, as the best user of the sharingan he was the best to help Seth awaken his own. He could turn Seth into the best killing machine. The Elders agreed and forced Seth to Train with his father. Seth, at first tried to refuse, but his father would mock him and draw out his rage. Every time he failed his father would make him watch it again with genjutsu and mock him. Seth wanted to be free of his father, and he only knew how to do that, was to best his father. Seth's rage drove him, he wanted so badly to beat his father to a bloody pulp he could taste it. It showed up at home, he began ignoring his family and focused only on training to beat his father. He became an exceptional candidate for the school of shinobi, but he was very dark. Nedji spoke with the village elders to stop this, but they were very pleased with Seth's growth and refused. Nedji decided to take action personally. He approached Maddara and told him if he didn't renounce his right to train Seth things would get ugly. Maddara laughed and told Nedji to just try it. Nedji took his stance and Maddara took his. The two of them let lose into eachother, Maddara's sharingan proved an effective tool at stopping Nedji's blows and Nedji's Byakugan told him Maddara's moves and let him keep the clones at bay. However, in the end the fight was broken up by the village guard. Nedji was repramanded for his actions and Seth was taken from his and Yugito's custody. He was placed in the academy's care. Unaware of the battle between his birth and step fathers Seth was confused by the change. The academy trained him for the next six years. His little sister Minama joined the academy when she was six and he kept an eye out for her. She may have inherited the Rennegan but she was not the shinobi type. She was too kind and Seth saw this in her. He knew if she was allowed to be bullied by the other, more cold students, she may lose her kindness and become cold like everyone else. Seth wanted to prevent that, give her the chance he never had. At first the bullies of the shinobi guild targeted her because she was easy prey, the guild, though better than Maddara was still very rough and many of the kids needed a vent. Minama was easy prey, since she had the rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan, beating her up made the kids feel superior. But they soon learned that this was a bad idea since Seth would do to them exactly what they did to her. In the Guild Seth met two people he really bonded with in the sense they all trained hard, had dark backgrounds and disliked bullies. Ellie and Tenrai. The three of them began training together and their temwork began to work very well. Ellie was from a clan of Sensory type ninja and posessed the Ettegan Doujutsu, whereas Tenrai was from a family of non combat, research type ninja and had learned the Dokugan Daojutsu. The three of them worked so well together they were pre assigned as a squad befor ethey graduated the academy and were dubbed, Shehei Squad. Upon their graduating exam the three of them dominated the charts, the three of them posessing visual prowess let nothing get past them. They were named Genin rank and given a trainer to make their squad complete. Their sensei, Ian was a sensory type ninja jonin. Their squad started on D and E rank missions like all genin. They completed every mission with accuracy and speed, a fine and fairly outstanding squad. Seth, now old enough to speak for himself wanted to live on his own but near his family. He still harbored fear of his father Maddara which prevented him from unlocking his full sharingan. The time came for their squad to take on their first C rank mission, however Ian denied it and said they weren't ready. Seth challenged him to a duel to prove he was ready. Tenrai, Ellie and Seth went against Ian to prove they were ready but they lost. Ian taught them how to work together better as well as teaching them a few jutsu. Seth learned the chidori, and watching his comrades using his lower level sharingan he was slowly understanding their visual jutsu as well. They learned that if Ellie with her ettegan could see through Seth's eyes she would see with his sharingan. After three months of training they were deemed ready for C class missions. Their first C class mission was a complete sucess. They were charged with taking down a mercenary named Aruda, the demon of the misty iasles. Tenrai and Seth together even managed to outsmart Aruda when Ellei and Ian had fallen into one of his traps and managed to free their sensei and comrade. However, even with their mission being a sucess. Seth was surprised when he found himself inclined to mourn the death of Aruda and his apprentice who they had killed. They were enemies, a threat that needed to elimenated, nothing more. So why did he feel this way? Tenrai also confessed he felt some remorse for their enemies. Ellie overheard them talking and joined the conversation. She said it was only natural for them to feel remorse, it was part of being human. Seth said he didn't want to be human, he wanted to be a shinobi, what he was born to be. Tenrai and Ellei told him that shinobi are people, never more and never less. Seth accepted this, but confessed he felt no human could defeat his father, Maddara, which was his ambition. Ellie and Tenrai said that if Seth wanted revenge, he didn't have to get it alone, they said they were a team, and would always back eachother up. It was that night that the Shahei really made an unbreakable bond of friendship with eachother. They knew they would achive great things. Another C rank mission was given to them. They suceeded again, and again. Their teamwork and sucess was unparalelled. Then they were sent on their first B class mission. Paired with another squad from the village's more secret organisation, the Root. Highly skilled and well trained, emotionless ninja. Shehei squad and three of the foundation were assigned to work together to escort the Sarutona clan head from their village to the red sun temple. There were suspected to be bandits in the area and they were to protect the Sarutora clan leader from them. One of the three root genin caught Seth's eye though. She was about his age, but something about her struck him. He approached her while they were escorting the convoy and asked what her name was. She pretended to ignore him at first, but when he said he knew she heard him she said her name was seven. Before he could say anything else she asked him is he didn't he anything better to be doing. He tried again later when they group set up camp to talk to her but she ran off inot the woods. He was about to go after her to ask what her problem was but Ian stopped him. Ian told him that emembers of root were under strickt orders not to form emotionala ttachments, no matter how small. And it wouod make that girl's life a lot easier if he didn't press the matter. Seth didn't really get how asking someone's name was forming an attachment, but Ellie told him that if you don't ever make attachmebnts, its hard to know one when you see one. And a stranger coming up asnd asking for your name when you've never made attachments probably seems pretty forward. Seth said he guessed they were right and waited out the night. However, a few hours before the sun would rise, Seth was waken up when eh sensed the chakra of Seven come back to camp. He opened one eye and saw along with Seven was the rest of the root squad. Seth hadn't realised they had all left. He watched as they approached and sensed something was wrong. He nudged Tenrai who stirred but didn't wake up. The root squad headed strait for the Sarutona clan leader's tent. He hit Tenrai harder this time and woke him up. Seth motioned to the comotion. Seth signaled Tenrai to go wake Ian while he would go investigate. Tenrai ran off to go wake their sensei, but Seth noticed Seven break off from the main group of root and head toward Ellie's tent. Seth didn't know what to think at first, but then he remembered Ellei's Ettegan. Whatever they were doing, they didn't want Ellie to be able to see. Seth bolted form his tent silent as the night and chased Seven down. Seven entered Ellie's tent. When Seth followed her in and when he saw the kinai in Seven's hand, he tackled her to the ground. Ellie woke up with a start as Seth and Seven hit the ground. Seth told Ellie to user her Ettegan and try to see that the root emembers were doing, but Seven let out a shurriken that hit Ellie across her eye. Seven threw Seth off of her and ran for it. But as she threw him off he hid a chakra tracer on her. Seth rushed to Ellie whos eye was bleeding from the shurriken. Seth grabbed Ellie's medical kit and patched her eyes quickly before running after Seven. He saw Ian and Tenrai had already confronted the Root emembers who were trying to talk their way past Ian and Tenrai. When Seth emerged from Ellie's tent the Root shinobi attacked. Outnumbered by the eight Root shinobi, Ian grabbed Tenrai and ran for it. Seth however had a score to settle. The Root ninja spread out and ran for it. Seth went back into Ellie's tent and helped her patch her eye. It seemed to be okay for the most part. She and Seth snuck out of hetr tent just in case some of the root shinobi were still around. They moved over to the Sarutona family head's tent Seth looked in to see the head of the Sarutona and his three guards had been murdered. Ellie asked what was going on and Seth filled her in as the two of them ran to the edge of the camp and ran out into the woods to try and get back to the village. However, they were spotted. While moving through the forest, Seth and two of the Root ninja noticed eachother at the same time. The root ninja surrounded Seth and Ellie. Seth knew there was only one way out tof this, a fight. Seth used his Chidori and instantly killed one of the enemy ninja. It was rare for genin to know elemental jutsu. He and Ellei fought the other one and managed toknock him down, but then, Seth felt a stinging pain in his back as Seven leapt from the trees and delivered the first of a set of thirty two strikes all over Seth's aksa, cutting off his chakra flow. Seth fell to the ground and saw Seven delivered another gentle fist strike to Ellie that knocked her out instantly. Seven grabbed Seth and was about to roll him over when he suddenly lashes out with his chidori. As an uchiha no one expected him to know how to counter the eight trigrams thirty two palms. But as he was raised in the Hyugas household, he did. He slashed her mask off with his chidori and confirmed his suspicions when he saw her Byakugan eyes. She was a member of the Hyuga family. Seven covered her face and ran off into the trees. Seth would have followed, but Ellie needed his help. He picked her up after trying and failing to reviver her ran with her through the forest until dawn. He told Ellei to run for help while he tried to follow the enemy. She put a chakra tag on him so she could see through his eyes the whole time with her ettegan and ran off toward the village. They had failed to protect the Sarutona Family leader, but they had lived to tell the tale of Root's betrayal. Seth fiollowed the chakra tracer he had planted in Seven's hair. He was going to find them and confront them. He ran through the woods and was gettign closer to Seven and her team. Then, he saw her. She was resting against a tree. This was his chance. he snuck up behind her and put a kunai to her throat. He told her it was all over for her operation.But just then, a puff of steam eminated form her as the transformation jutsu wore off. It was Ellie. But she was tied and out cold. Seth barely had time to widen his eyes before a hand gripped his shoulder and the cold voice of his father, Maddara told him it was all over. Seth woke up chained to a dungeon wall, his father standing over him. His father revealed that he was the leader of the root ninjas. And he staged this all to make it look like Seth died on a mission. Even Ellie and the rest of his squad had been put under a genjutsu to forget what had happened. They all remember being overrun by bandits and Seth being killed to save them. No one was looking for him, and no one was going to look for him here. Seth said he would get out if it was the last thing he did. Maddara said that was impossible He had branded Seth with three curse marks. One of which would put Seth through a living hell if he left the premises without Maddara's permission. As Seth had killed a member of Root he would be taking that member's spot. Maddara intended to train him, and Seth could do notuihg about it with the curse marks on him. He was thrown into the training room where he met his new squad. Seven, and thirteen. He was tempted to attack them, when he noticed, thay all had the same curse marks on their shoulders he now did. They were juust as much prisoners here as he was. Seven's real name was Kina and thirteen's name was Fanj. Fanj was another rinnegan failure like Seth while Kina was from the Hyuga family, she was actually his step cousin. Maddara put them through righorus training for the next six months underground in the root training. Kina was pretty nice once Seth got to know her, she helped him get used to life in root. Fanj was a quiet one, but he wasn't so bad either. Maddara tried and tried again to get Seth to unlock his full sharingan. He beat Seth so close to death once, Seth literally died, his heart stopped for almost a full minute before Fanj brought him back. Seth tried to keep it together, but he was losing his mind. He couldn't accept the way he was being treated. He was going to kill his father if it was the last thing he did. However, fate had another hand to play. One night he crept from his quarters and got in full gear and headed down to his father's room to have his final battel where he would kill his father or die trying. But Kina was waiting for him. With her Byakugan she had seen him leave his room and when she saw him get in full gear, she knew whathe was planning. Seth told her he was greateful for everythign she had done for him, and she and Fanj were the only reasons he had tried to hold on this long. He was going to kill his father or die trying. She said she didn't want him to throw his life away. He said his mind was made up. Se tried again, by telling Seth there was no way he could beat Maddara. Seth said he would try no matter what. She conceded to his decicion and said she would miss him when he was gone. He stepped past her to enter Maddara's chambers, but just then the entire facility shook. They had been found. Kina used her Byakugan and saw that Nedji and a ton of other shinobi were storming the place. Seth said this was his perfect chance, now he had backup. He entered Maddara's chambers to fight his father, but before the fight even started, it was over. Seth hand't even set foot in the chambers before he was pinned to the wall by his throat. Maddara told Seth he would get Seth's eyes to mongekyo and then take thenm for himself if it was the last thing he did. Kina attacked Maddara with her gentle fist style but he activated her curse mark and she was disabled. It allowed Seth enough time to slip form his Father's grasp and attack. His fatrher activated Seth;s curse mark, but Seth had to get in an attack. Seth gritted his seeth like never before and attacked his His father. But his Father kicked him back to the ground. However, Nedji arrived on the scene. He attacked Maddara who left in a hurry. Seth fell out cold. Seth awoke three days later. in a shinobi hospital. He was surprised ot see Nedji, Minama and Yugito at his side when he woke. He was happy to see them again. Nedji told him that his friedns Ellie and Tenrai couldn;t beleive Seth would have died to a few bandits and kept looking for him. He learned that since he had been gone for six months his place on Shehei squad had been taken by a girl named Amina Korinjo. Seth spend the next month in the hospital where Tenrai and Ellie came to visit him with his replacement, Amina. Seth was put on a squad with Kina and Fanj instead. They were given lower class missions at first as they got used to their being out of the root. The ninja of the village did what they could to remove their curse marks, but they could only remove one of the three all of them had. They were called on to help with the graduation exams for the academy students looking to make Genin. Minama, Seth younger half sister was taking the exams that year. The day of the exams came, Minama and her squad did fairly well on their written exams and jutsu tests apparently as they made it to practical combat exams. Seth and his squad were assigned to be Minama's squad's opponents in their practical combat exams. Seth and his squad went easy on Minama and her partners, but Seth was very impressed with how far Minama had come. Minama's passed her exams and became a genin like Seth. The next year was a blurr of missions and getting to know his squad. Kina had a difficult time adjusting to the life in the Hyuga house, after being root so long she was now part of an upper clan and had to act like it. Luckily Seth knew a thing or two and helped her adjust. Amina fit in well with Shehei squad and she even got along with Seth and his squad pretty well. Finally, the time for Seth's Chunin exam came. Seth was fourteen now, and his sister Minama was eleven. Seth's new squad had been dubbed Josho squad. He, Kina and Fanj were ready to take the chunin exams. As were about twenty other squads across the span of villages. The chunin exmas were held every year and as a peace gesture the five shinobi villages would all hold the chunin exams together, though it was said to be a peace gesture it really was a way for each village to monitor the up and coming shinobi in the other villages. Shehei Squad was also taking the test that year. The first part of the test was easy, each squad was dropped off in a random part of the eastern desert. Their objective was simple, get back home alive. Though, the last stipulation, was that killing other squads, was not against the rules. Luckily, Seth and Josho squad, using Seth ability to use Ettegan, they avoided all the other squads. Category:Characters